


Hypomnesia

by mgrnn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Dadza, Dream Smp, Family Issues, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Memory Loss, Post-War, and is being adopted by eret, fundy is an orphan, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, wilburs not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgrnn/pseuds/mgrnn
Summary: That same feeling kept coming back every time he was reminded about the upcoming adoption; the sinking in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of a loved one ripping his heart out and stomping it into the ground, and he did the only thing he could think of to make the feeling stop coming back.He stopped visiting his son.---In which Wilbur learns that Fundy is being adopted, memories are lost, and family is forgotten.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 332





	Hypomnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the idea that even after death, Ghostbur continues to lose memories that make him unhappy. I saw ideas about this floating around on Twitter after Wilbur's stream yesterday and got randomly inspired to write something based on that idea, despite the fact that I never write. Hope you enjoy!

Wilbur stood with Fundy outside his house, dropping off Fundy’s lost items as they discussed things going on with the family. Birds chirped as they flew by, not fitting the sinking feeling in Wilbur's gut as his son quietly muttered about the adoption papers. The smile disappeared from his face, replaced with a frown as he tried to place the weird feeling in his chest whenever Eret's name was mentioned. Why did that keep happening? Eret did nothing wrong... right?

"Eret may have offered me adoption papers," Fundy continued, missing the way Wilbur's eyes seemed to glaze over, as if he were no longer paying attention. He went on to explain that Philza, his last living relative, would have to inspect the castle before signing the papers, and Wilbur tuned back in at the mention of his father.

"Phil signed it?" he asked in disbelief, his voice breaking at the end of the question.

"It's still a work in progress, but..." his son trailed off, averting his gaze. There was a moment of silence, save for the running water that could be heard from the nearby creek.

He remembered Fundy playing in that creek as a young child. Splashing around on a bright, sunny day like today, all smiles and laughter.

Wilbur snapped out of it. "Okay, well-" he spoke quickly, as he turned away from his son, "enjoy your stuff Fundy!" He tried (and failed) to mask the hurt behind a happy voice. "It was nice catching up! I need to go do some things!"

Before Fundy could say another word, Wilbur was nowhere to be seen.

\---

Wilbur watched as Fundy and Philza walked along the Prime Path, coming up on the community house. It was a grey, gloomy day, and he was a bit surprised that the two weren't wearing jackets. It seemed to be getting a bit chilly out. Nonetheless, he flew over and greeted them.

"Hey guys, where are you off to?" Wilbur asked, a smile on his face as he appeared right beside his father, startling him.

Phil laughed. "Hey, Will, we're on our way to Eret's castle."

Again, that feeling came and went. Wilbur couldn't understand what it was, but it seemed to be returning more and more often lately whenever he saw his son. It confused him. "Oh really? What for?" Wilbur asked. Fundy and Phil stopped in the middle of the path, shooting a concerned glance at one another.

"Dad? Do you not remember?" Fundy asked, and Wilbur tilted his head to the side.

"Remember what?" the ghost asked.

"I'm taking a look around Eret's castle to see if it's a good idea to let him adopt Fundy. We've told you this before- Will, are you okay?" Phil interrupted his own explanation, concerned by the look Wilbur was giving them.

Wilbur blinked, and Fundy's tail twitched. "I don't remember us talking about this," Wilbur stated, ignoring the concern in his father's eyes.

Phil sighed and explained how Fundy, having lost his father in the war, needed a family, and Phil already has his hands full with Techno, Tommy, and now Tubbo. "Eret offered the adoption papers, and I had told him that I would-"

"Actually, I think I remember having this conversation before!" Wilbur lied, his tone cheerful despite the cracks in his voice. "I think I should go now, uh.." There was a pause, and Wilbur looked back towards L'Manburg, where the great big walls once stood.

His son had helped him build those beautiful walls, he remembers that. What he couldn't recall, however, was his son also being the one to tear them down.

He came up with an excuse. "I'm gonna go now- I have to keep working on L'Manburg and all that, you know..." He rambled on about balloon stands and libraries before giving an abrupt goodbye and disappearing. Phil sighed, and they continued on their way.

\---

It happened again and again, breaking Wilbur a little more each time. But, similar to a car crash, Wilbur couldn't make himself look away.

There was one instance where he watched, hidden from the rest of the people in the room, as Phil signed the documents, and couldn't recall what he was watching until he got a glimpse of the text reading 'Adoption Paperwork' on the first page of the book.

Another time, he quietly drifted behind Eret as he carried Fundy's belongings into a room in the castle, and froze when he overheard Eret calling him his son. It was a close call; Wilbur almost wasn't able to stop the tears from coming that time. He didn't need his son to hear his cries and know that he was there.

Each and every time, that same feeling came back, the sinking in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of a loved one ripping his heart out and stomping it into the ground, and he did the only thing he could think of to make the feeling stop coming back.

He stopped visiting his son.

It didn't go away immediately. Fundy came up in conversations, he appeared around L'Manburg from time to time. Hell, a few of the books Wilbur has stashed away in his little library are written by the man himself. Sometime, the pain in his heart would even appear for seemingly no reason. Memories of raising Fundy would rise to his mind throughout the months, memories that tore him to pieces and made him sob when nobody was there to hear.

But, as time passed, the feeling began to fade, and he found himself happier as he worked on improving the new L'Manburg. He worked tirelessly on the nation, throughout the changing of seasons. He helped redecorate the house beside Quackity's, sold it to a newcomer, made the nation of L'Manberg welcoming for all who came. He felt happy.

He felt at peace.

\---

"Why aren't you wearing a coat," Wilbur asked, rubbing his arms. "It's so cold."

Phil and Wilbur were sat on a bench on top of a mountain, overlooking L'Manburg. It was a beautiful sight; ever since Phil entered the picture, the place has only improved and become prettier by the day. It was quite the view from atop the mountain, seeing the floating lanterns and balloons in all the colors of the rainbow.

Except for orange. He couldn't bear to look at that color. He couldn't place why, though.

Phil looked over at Wilbur and watched him shiver. "You know it's only mid-autumn, right Will? How are you that cold?" Wilbur looked over at Phil, then, without supplying his father with an answer, turned back to the nation. His nation. Well, it was once his. Now that nation belonged to Tubbo. He trusted that Tubbo would do great things with it.

"Things have been different lately," Wilbur told him, leaving his previous question unanswered. Maybe the cold was just a ghost thing. "I'm not sure what to make of it. I feel like something's missing."

"Missing? Like what?" Phil asked. Wilbur sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs as he gazed across the land.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure what it is."

A moment passed, and Wilbur's gaze rested on a small creek near the house he sold a month ago now. He remembered spending time near the creek on a bright, sunny day, years ago. He had been doing something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Probably playing guitar, or writing a new song. That sounded right to him.

Someone was entering L'Manburg. Wilbur could see him turn towards the mountain, perking up his fox-like ears. Upon seeing Phil, the man down below offered a big wave of his arms, and Phil smiled and waved back. Wilbur frowned.

"Who's that, Phil?" Wilbur asked.

Phil looked over at him, wearing a shocked expression. "You're joking."

There was another beat of silence, and Wilbur watched the man turn away from the mountain, tail swishing behind him as he walked along a bridge, making his way to the podium where Tubbo stood. So many new people on the SMP nowadays, he's having a hard time keeping track of them all. To be honest, he felt a bit left out.

"Will?"

The ghost turned to look at his father, and Phil stared back at him, searching in his eyes for some hint that this was a joke. It would be a cruel one, but a joke nonetheless.

"You remember Fundy, right?"

Wilbur stared back at him, and the silence between them stretched on and on, until Wilbur replied with a question of his own.

"Who?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first ever fanfic, but if it does really well I might try to write more in the future or something. I have a Twitter, come yell at me and maybe drop a follow for mcyt fanart and animatics: https://twitter.com/_megaronii_


End file.
